


a work in progress

by crowfood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Concussions, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Like a year after lol, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Viktor fucks up but it's ok, Yuuri's literally full of anxiety and love for this man its kind of amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10106207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowfood/pseuds/crowfood
Summary: Viktor takes a brutal fall, but Yuuri's always there to catch him.





	

It didn't feel real.

Viktor Nikiforov, the widely known skating champion, a golden legend and the absolute love of Yuuri’s life- was bleeding, unconscious, and in a hospital bed.

Doctors had come in and out of the hospital room, rushing and tending to the skater’s every need, checking his vitals and the like. Yuuri watched from the side of the bed, his heart racing at the intensity. Multiple nurses had reassured him that Viktor was fine, but he had good reason to worry.

 _“How did this happen?”_ He recalls one of the nurses asking, though Yuuri didn't exactly have a definitive answer. He was too shaky to speak, eyes only staring at the silver haired man resting next to him.

Yuuri remembered most of it.

He remembered the crowded rink, filled with tons and tons of people to watch them, the playful interactions with the other skaters beforehand, he remembered Yakov lecturing them both and the excited glint in Viktor’s eye when they walked in together, hand in hand.

“ _You're going to do fine, Yuuri. You already know I'm proud of you,_ ” Viktor had said hours ago, just before Yuuri was going onto the ice. He had been shaky and still anxious, even though they had practiced so many times before.

 _“I'll be watching you, don't worry. You'll be wonderful, as usual,”_ His coach added, lovingly patting him on the back. Despite being with Viktor for so long, his heart was still beating like it was the first time Viktor was coaching him. Every word of encouragement the Russian gave him was taken to heart and it felt so right.

They both had grown closer together as coach and student, but they were also both competitively skating against each other. It was weird at first, training against your own coach and fiancé, but they found balance. Viktor was good at multitasking, surprisingly. 

The thunderous applause and cheering that erupted when Yuuri finished his program was hard to forget. But when he finished, he was looking at Viktor, who's eyes never seemed to leave him. He smiled. 

Yuuri remembered sitting at the kiss and cry with Viktor, taking the name quite literally, as they had both been kissing with tears on their cheeks. Yuuri had beaten his personal record, at that point, and Viktor was practically smothering him in love because of it.

 _“I knew you were going to be great, I told you so,”_ Viktor whispered between kisses.

 _“You’ll have to work hard to beat me,”_ Yuuri replied back playfully, taking a breather from the overwhelming amount of kisses Viktor was implanting on him.

He remembered Viktor smiling, wrapping an arm around him, and then laughing that beautiful laugh of his.

Yuuri felt like crying just thinking about it.

“ _Do you think I look good?”_ Viktor had asked in the interlude. They were standing only inches from the ice rink, moments before Viktor's own performance, where thousands of eyes were on both of them.

He did, of course, look stunning. In fact, he looked so good that Yuuri could barely keep his eyes off him. His costume was teal and sequined, making him shine in the bright rink lights. His color scheme worked so well, the bright teal matching his icy blue eyes and his silver hair. The way the costume suited Viktor was more than satisfactory and it would make anyone’s jaw drop.

“ _You look as breathtaking as always,”_ Yuuri purred into his partner’s ear, cupping the man's cheek sweetly. “ _Actually, you look so delicious that I could just take you right now.”_ A mischievous smirk curled onto Yuuri’s face as he spoke and Viktor blushed, gasped, then laughed.

_“Ah, you seem so sure of yourself. Win gold, and then we’ll talk, okay, милая моя?”_

Yuuri nodded and grinned, giggling a little himself before kissing Viktor slowly, savoring the moment. He could hear Yakov groan and curse at them from behind, but it only fueled Yuuri to kiss more passionately before pulling back.

_“Good luck, Vitya. I love you.”_

_“I love you too, my Yuuri.”_

And that's where his memory fell short. The only parts he could really remember were the worst parts; Viktor falling for the first time in years after an extreme triple axel and quad toe-triple toe combination, Viktor’s head slamming against the ice and his own screaming when Viktor wouldn’t get up and he saw the blood on the ice. Yuuri remembered skating onto the ice and leaning down to hold his unconscious lover, trembling as he held him.

It was all a blur afterward, flashes of red and blue came to mind. Yuuri didn’t remember much about the ambulance ride, but he recalled sitting next to his lover throughout the process. The younger man had been so shaken up that he could barely answer any of the questions that the technicians were asking. He was more concerned about Viktor, who was seemingly blinking in and out of consciousness.

The condition didn’t worsen or improve when they got to the hospital. It was so surreal to see his coach in a hospital gown. From all the time he’d known of him, which was practically forever, Viktor hadn’t ever had an accident like this. Yuuri’s anxiety was getting the best of him, because now he was worried- what if Viktor couldn’t skate anymore?

“Mm? Yuuri?”

The quiet sound of Viktor’s voice had startled the hell out of his fiancé, who whipped around to face him with shaky hands. “Viktor? How do you feel?” Yuuri made sure his voice sounded strong and didn’t waver. He needed to be brave, for Viktor’s sake.

“Fine,” the silver-haired man spoke slowly, processing everything around him. It was obviously a lie, because as soon as he moved, his hand rushed to his head and he cursed something illegible to Yuuri. Yet, he still smiled at the man sitting next to him.

Yuuri knew this smile, though. It was the glassy fake smile that the skater used around press and others, the distant facade that Viktor was known to use in front of strangers.

“Do you need anything? I can ask the nurse for water, if you need it,” Yuuri offered simply, trying to focus on helping so he wouldn’t freak out.

“Water and another pillow, please..?” Viktor’s voice was hoarse, and he seemed to be having trouble speaking overall.

With a quick nod, Yuuri walked into the hallway and flagged down some nurses, asking them for the things Viktor had asked for. It didn’t take long to get back with the requested water and pillow, but when he did, Viktor was now sitting up. Looking disoriented, his head turned slowly to look at his lover.

“Yuuri?” Viktor sounded distressed, and it was clear he was about to cry. “Why am I in this?” He clutched to the gown, tugging it harshly. “ _What did I do?”_

“Shh..It’s alright, Vitya, you just got hurt,” Yuuri cooed and pushed the pillow behind the other’s back, eventually coaxing him to lay back comfortably. He was surprised at how good he was holding himself together in front of Viktor; if this were to happen a year ago, he’d probably be bawling on the floor.

“Here, you’re probably dehydrated,” he passed the cup of water to Viktor, who managed enough to sip it a couple of times before passing it back and speaking. 

“What happened?” 

The question brought back the same memories from before, and Yuuri tried his best not to start crying. “You were skating and you, you um, you fell. You fell really bad, actually.” The words hurt to say, and they hurt even more when Yuuri saw the pain in Viktor’s face.

Before either of them could say anything else, the door opened and a group of doctors walked in. Yuuri mindlessly relayed any of the information to the questioners, telling them anything that would possibly help. Afterward he stayed quiet, intently listening as Viktor attempted to answer any questions they had.

From his observations, he noted that Viktor had been making an effort to seem charismatic, bringing out that fake smile again. It was hard to watch, in all honesty, as he was struggling so hard that it was blaringly obvious. However, the doctors said nothing about it, and Yuuri watched as they gestured for him to walk out with them.

_“Viktor’s condition is more severe than we originally thought. He hit and damaged his frontal lobe pretty badly and has a grade 3 concussion, but from what we can tell from our conversation, the condition is better than it could be. Viktor may have memory problems and sensory issues throughout the next couple of weeks, so just be aware of that. He won’t be able to skate or do any major work for a couple months, however, and should be kept under close monitoring for some time.”_

Yuuri didn’t know how to respond at first, nodding and processing everything the doctors had relayed to him.  Viktor was going to be heartbroken that he couldn’t skate, but so would the rest of the world. There was guilt sinking in- what if he caused this? What if Yuuri took the skater off the ice for so long that he was out of practice?

What if all this was _Yuuri’s_ fault?

It was irrational, and Yuuri mentally kicked himself for thinking that way. Viktor wouldn’t want him to think like that, after all. He thanked the doctors and quietly walked back into the large hospital room. It took Viktor a second to realize that the other was standing there, and he looked surprised when he saw him. “Yuuri, what’re you doing here?”

“I’ve been here, Viktor, I was just outside,” he gestured to the door behind him, a small, understanding smile wiped across his face. “Are you doing okay?”

“I’m okay,” the silver-haired man tucked his hair back behind his ear, looking more awkward than Yuuri had ever seen him. That was saying a lot, as Yuuri had been in a couple notable awkward situations with his partner. “Did you win?” Viktor asked slowly, tilting his head and wincing.

Honestly, Yuuri had totally forgotten about the prior competition. He didn’t even think to check his own ranking, but right now, he didn’t exactly give a shit. “I don’t actually know,” he answered truthfully, pulling up a chair to Viktor’s bedside and resting his arms against the bedrail. “Do you remember anything about the competition?”

The hurt skater shook his head. “Not much,” he wearily started, “I remember the kiss and cry, that’s it.”

“Good,” the younger man sighed, relief washing over him. “It’s better than nothing, at least.”

The lasting silence was tiring for both of them. Perhaps it was just Yuuri, but the tension was getting to him. “Viktor,” he mumbled, twiddling his thumbs together. “I need to tell you something.”

The statement made the older man turn his head, eyebrows raised.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to skate for a while. You..You have a pretty bad concussion right now, and the doctor said you have to be on bed-rest for a couple months,” Yuuri braced for whatever reaction Viktor would give him.

“Ah,” was the only thing that his fiancé said in response, his glossy eyes moving to Yuuri’s. His expression was mostly unreadable, but it was easy to tell that he was upset.

_“No pair’s skate then?”_

Viktor’s voice cracked as he spoke and it made Yuuri want to cry all over again.

The pair’s skate was something that had been planning for months on end, and a surprise they were going to do sometime near the end season. They hadn’t practiced much, but both of them choreographed the program with as much love as they had for each other. However, with Viktor’s newfound injury, there was no telling if he’d be better in enough time for them to both practice and perform it.

“Maybe,” Yuuri said slowly, moving his finger up to move the hair out of Viktor’s face. It was unrealistic to think that he would get better that quickly, but he didn’t have the heart to tell Viktor the complete truth of the situation. “We have to stay hopeful, right?”

Viktor didn’t respond, instead he took Yuuri’s hand and kissed it.

And just like that- Viktor was bawling.

Despite knowing his partner for so long, Yuuri had only seen him cry a couple tears here and there. Even so, seeing such a reserved and emotionally distant person like Viktor breakdown and bawl in front of him was a completely new experience.

“I didn’t want you to see me like this,” Viktor sobbed into his fiance’s hand, his eyes shut tightly. “I’m _pathetic_.”

The outburst of crying threw Yuuri off and he wasn’t exactly sure what to do about this, but he did what he could. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Viktor, holding the shaking man and kissing his head.

“You aren’t pathetic,” he whispered in a hushed voice, moving his free hand to come up and cautiously shift his fingers through Viktor’s silver locks. “You’re amazing, Viktor, and I’ll make sure you come back stronger from this, okay?”

There wasn’t a response other than some sniffles and some quieter sobbing.

“You’re going to feel useless and hopeless. I think that’s just a symptom of the concussion, not like it helps to know that or anything. I won’t give up on you, though, Vitya. I’ll make sure you have everything you need to get back to the top. It’ll just take some time to overcome this, and I _know_ you can handle it.”

“Take some deep breaths, and please listen. You’re going to be okay,” Yuuri coached the man in his arms. “Focus on your breathing. If you keep crying, you’re going to hurt yourself even more. Just relax, Vitya.”

It took a couple of minutes, but eventually Viktor complied to his directions and calmed down. The shallow breathing filled the silence of the room and it was quiet. Yuuri was unsure if that was a good or a bad thing, but he decided it was good. When he felt it was right, he pulled away from Viktor, who sat up in response.

“ _спасибо, я люблю тебя больше, чем все остальное,_ ” _Viktor_ mumbled under his breath before weakly lifting his head and kissing the lecturing man head on. Yuuri squeaked in surprise, yet quickly returned the kiss with just as much love.

“How can you kiss so well with a damn concussion?” Yuuri teased when the other pulled away from him. Viktor laughed, and it was so refreshing to hear after the incident that just passed.

“Because I have a good kissing coach,” Viktor replied, a familiar smug grin falling onto his face.

Yuuri looked very confused. "Eh? Yakov?"

He laughed again. “I mean you, Yuuri.”

“Ohh,” Yuuri snickered.  “You say that as if you _haven’t_ been kissing people before me.”

The immediate flush on Viktor’s face was priceless and it was Yuuri’s turn to laugh as he watched his fiance stutter and try to reply. He came short and instead started to laugh along with his lover. 

The domesticity of it all was both familiar and comforting. It showed promise, and in reality, they knew they’d work something out.

**Author's Note:**

> милая моя - my dear
> 
> спасибо, я люблю тебя больше, чем все остальное - thank you, I love you more than anything else 
> 
> ++
> 
> I love these dweebs so much ok,,,,, also get rekt viktor lmao
> 
> thank u for reading!! i have lot of ideas for this fic so expect another chapter coming up soon, which I'm expecting to be pretty domestic with a little angst here and there!! it's gonna be good (I hope lol) so!! stay turned I guess 
> 
> this was unbeta'd for the most part so if there's anything majorly off let me know!! 
> 
> also please leave me some feedback!! critiques, comments or kudos are beloved and the fastest way to my heart tbh so don't be shy ; o ;
> 
> say hi to me or talk to me about yoi on tumblr! (please I'm lonely and I love these gay ice skaters lmao) crowfood.tumblr.com


End file.
